1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a device which converts electric signals into light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. LEDs are now being applied to devices such as home appliances, remote controls, electronic signboards, displays, a variety of automatic appliances and the like and their application range continues to expand.
Generally, a miniaturized LED is fabricated as a surface mount device such that it can be directly mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). Accordingly, an LED lamp used as a display device is also developed in a surface mount device-type. Such a surface mount device may substitute for a conventional lamp and is used as lighting displays, character displays, image displays and the like, rendering various colors.
Meanwhile, a light-emitting device package provided with LEDs typically uses luminescent materials (often, referred to as ‘phosphors’) based on the LEDs, to realize white light, however, due to settling of the phosphor, light distribution and/or uniformity of color coordinates may be deteriorated. Further, light generated by the phosphors in the LEDs may necessitate modification of the package.